


Papyrus's Best Friend

by SeekerVonYuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerVonYuki/pseuds/SeekerVonYuki
Summary: Papyrus felt 'weird' like something was missing.Today was going to be just like a normal and regular day!Fixing Spaghetti, Calibrating Puzzles, Trying to get into the Royal guard...Nothing should be off: But what's up with the human's stare?It makes him uncomfortable.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Snow

  
  
  


_ A young skeleton stared outside the window, watching the snowfall onto the ground. Papyrus grumbled as he turned his attention back to his homework. Tapping the eraser end of his pencil on the question number as he reread the question: _

_ Three times Nine plus seven _

_ “I..I keep getting the same answer...But the teacher said that is incorrect..” _

_ “Hm? What did you say?” He turned his attention to his left; there was nobody there but just thin air.  _

_ “Your right, I deserve a break!” he smiles at the space as he scooted the dining room chair back and went to fetch his orange coat, red scarf, and his boots from the closet.  _

_ “San’s is at work; he should be back later on..I’ll be back before he knows it!” _

_ Papyrus said to himself as he put his foot in his boot, but upon feeling a pebble in his right boot, He flipped said kick over and bumped the sole a few times. He looks satisfied when the rock landed on the carpet floor and out of his boot.  _

_ When Papyrus was all set getting ready to venture outdoors, he turned and asked: “Do you think I should take my bag?” _

_ “Hm? What do you mean why and where am I going?” _

_ After a few minutes, he answered: “I’m just going to check on my puzzles to see if they need any fixing up!”  _

_ Papyrus went and got his backpack from the dining room, and with the bookbag all snug on his shoulders, he stepped outside. _

****

_ “Puzzlesss! Puzzlesss! On an adventure, to see my Puzzless! I wonder how they are holding up!”  _

_ Papyrus hums along and swings a stick that he found a few miles ago. Papyrus stopped abruptly. His smile dropped. He ran in the middle of the field: Someone has trashed his puzzles. The banner that he worked on for weeks: ripped to pieces. The pieces that made up half of the said puzzle were scattered and stomped on.  _

_ “No...W..who could have done this and why?”  _

_ Papyrus sank to his knees, looking at the mess, in disbelief. _

_ “Ohoh! Is somebody going to cry?” A Chilldrake popped out behind a tree and walked over to Papyrus to taunt him some more.  _

_ “Come on, Bro…Let’s leave him alone” a Snowdrake said as she came behind the snow pile _

_ “Or what, You going to tell on me?” Chilldrake glared at his sister  _

_ “Haven’t we done enough damage?”  _

_ “Not nearly enough! This area is our territory!” The Chilldrake walked until he was a few meters away from Papyrus. He laughed as He ran towards the skeleton, in a head butting position.  _

_ “This will show you to never step on our land, ever again!” The Chilldrake laughed as he ran faster _

_ “Don’t do it! Stop it! It’s not fun anymore!” The Snowdrake exclaimed at her brother begging for him to stop. _

_ Papyrus braced himself for impact but it didn’t come, No impact. _

  
  
  


Bzzt…

The sound of a radio crackling is heard as the image began to turn fuzzy.

Bzzt…

**I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴ I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴I̵ ̷m̸i̴s̴s̷ ̶y̵o̴u̴**

  
  
  



	2. An embrace.

Frisk let the heavy purple door close behind them as they stepped forward with the snow crunching beneath their shoes. they stopped at a bridge with what seems to be a failed attempt at bars, It’s very widely spaced. they gave a silent grin. 

“H U M A N...Don't you know how to greet a new pal?”

Frisk turned around and took the stranger’s hand; they slowly heard a sound of a whoopie cushion, farting. Which caught Sans off guard but proceeded with his lines. 

“Hehehe...the old whoopie cushion in a hand trick...It’s ALWAYS funny!” Frisk let go of Sans’s hand as he put it back in his jacket pockets. 

Frisk giggled. 

“Anyways, You’re a human, right?”

Frisk nodded 

“That’s Hilarious. I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But...Y'know. I don’t really care about capturing anybody. But...My brother, Papyrus.”

  
  


“Now, he’s a human hunting FANATIC! Hey Actually, I think that’s him over there! I have an idea to go on through this gate thingy. Yea, go right through my bro made bars too wide to stop anyone.”

Frisk turned around with their back facing Sans and smiled widely as their hair covered up their eyes.

* * *

Frisk smiled as they spotted Papyrus’s outline in the dense fog, their heart started to pound faster. They can’t wait, the event was finally here.

“Nyeh? Y..you want to date me?” 

_ *Yes, it would make me happy, Papyrus. _

“I’m sorry, Frisk. I appreciate your feelings, But I only see you as a friend.”

Frisk’s smile didn’t waver as they stood in front of the taller skeleton. After a few minutes, Papyrus felt the air around him grow colder around him, which caused a shiver to up his spine. 

Frisk then hopped up and wrapped their arms around him, which caught Papyrus off guard.

“F-frisk?”

Frisk just nuzzled his chest plate. 

_ *I understand, Papyrus. Thank you. _

“Nyeh, no need to thank me! After all, I’m The Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!”

Papyrus then hugged Frisk back and rubbed their head, Frisk’s face was hidden in his chest.

_ *Papyrus? _

“Nyeh?”

_ *Did you miss me? _

Suddenly, their grip has tightened. And Frisk raised their head to look up to see Papyrus’s confused face.

_ *Because I missed you, a lot.  _ **_Little Red._ **

“W-what, F-Frisk what do you mea-”

Papyrus was cut off when he looked at their eyes, they weren’t brown. They were gold.

Frisk giggled as they planted a kiss on the underside of Papyrus’s mandible. That's when Papyrus’s body reacted on its own: tears were running down his cheekbones and his body started to rattle as his skull started to pound.

Papyrus’s knees went weak and sank to the ground: ‘Frisk’ then got off of Papyrus and rubbed his skull.

_ *It’s alright now,  _ **_Little Red_ ** _. I’m here. There’s no need to cry. Now, that we are together.  _

Frisk smiled as they wrapped their arms around his skull

“It h-hurts…”

Frisk  hushed Papyrus lovingly and rubbed his skull.

_ *It’s alright, _ **_Little Red_ ** _. You have forgotten about me, but that's ok. I’ll make sure you remember everything…You must be so tired...How about you nap,  _ **_Little Red?_ **

Papyrus eyelids felt heavier and heavier, soon he fell against Frisk, snoring softly with tears still leaking from his eye sockets.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please Comments and leave Kudos.


End file.
